Emiko no Basket
by Yuhonorine
Summary: After 6 years of relationship, Kagami and Aomine decided to adopt a little girl named Emiko, now 5 years old. Come and discover the daily life of a family like no other, accompanied by their family and all their friends. [MxM, MxF]


**Hello and welcome to this new collection focusing on Emiko, Aomine and Kagami's dauther. I hope this adorable little girl will soften you up with these short texts. Don't hesitate to correct me if you find any mistakes, as English is not my mother tongue, there may be mistakes. Good reading!**

**P.S. Emiko calls Kagami "Daddy" and Aomine "Dad"**

Daiki was appalled.**  
**In front of him, an adorable angel face innocently looked at him with her big ebony eyes, seemingly waiting for an answer that was probably slow to come.**  
**And you should have!**  
**How do you explain this kind of thing to your five-year-old daughter? Where the hell did she hear that?**  
**Shit! Shit!**  
**I can't believe this day was going well. Taiga, Daiki and their daughter Emiko, planned to spend the afternoon at the beach with Tetsu and Satsuki. They wanted to please their daughter, who had been begging her two fathers for weeks to see the sun's view up close, reflected on the water like a diamond. Apparently, this idea came to him from one of her classmates who had praised him for this little paradise that was the sea. The two men, who are not working today, had decided to grant their daughter's wish.**  
**\- Taiga!**  
**Seirin's former ace saw his companion and the little girl in his arms burst into the kitchen, his cheeks slightly coloured.**  
**\- What's the matter? What's the matter?**  
**\- Emiko, can you tell daddy what you just asked me?**  
**Hungry for knowledge, the little girl turned to her second father and questioned him in turn.**  
**\- Daddy, what's a blowjob?**  
**The red one released the wrapped sandwiches he had in his hand, his mouth open and his eyes so wide that they looked like they were coming out of their sockets. Daiki blushed furiously, very quickly followed by his counterpart. Embarrassed and shocked, neither of them dared to speak. Taiga cleared his throat, trying to regain some composure and stood up to his daughter.**  
**\- Emiko, where did you hear that word?**  
**\- Well this morning," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, as if it made sense.**  
**\- What do you mean?" insisted the ginger, as anxiety became more and more present.**  
**\- When I came out of my room, I heard Dad tell you that he loved the blowjob you gave him to wake him up.**  
**Taiga regained color, competing with a tomato, while at the same time he heard a cry of surprise from his man. They looked at each other, looking for a solution in each other's eyes, but saw only worry, fear and a good deal of embarrassment.**  
**Shit! Shit!**  
**If they expected that!**  
**They had always tried to be careful what they said or did in front of the girl. After a few seconds that seemed to be hours for the two adults, Taiga closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm down, before taking the two small hands in front of him and anchored his two rubies in her daughter's onyx ones to capture her full attention. It was imperative to fix his husband's foolishness.**  
**\- Look Emiko, it's very good to want to learn new things, to try to understand them, to be curious and your father and I are very proud of it," he says calmly, "softened by his little princess' smile when he hears these words from his daddy. But you also have to be patient because you are still too young to know everything. It'll come in time, you understand?**  
**The child nodded, not losing her smile.**  
**\- When you grow up, you'll learn what it's like to be, uh, a... a...**  
**\- Blowjob, daddy.**  
**\- Yes, that's... that's it.**  
**\- But only when you're as tall as daddy, huh, intervened for the first time the policeman, afraid that his daughter would learn these kinds of practices.**  
**\- Yes, Dad.**  
**Emiko hugged his parents one after the other and went to his room swinging his little head, twirling his black hair. The policeman and the fireman blew strongly together, relieved.**  
**\- We had a hard time! exclaimed the blue man.**  
**\- I warn you that the next time a similar incident happens because of you, because you can't be discreet, you can say goodbye to waking up under the duvet," scolded his companion before leaving.**  
**\- Shit, thought Daiki, who remembered the delicious tongue that caressed his crotch, as he slowly emerged from his sleep under his own moans. Wait, Taiga, you're not serious, are you?


End file.
